


盖楼

by zeroo



Category: nothing - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 20:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroo/pseuds/zeroo
Summary: 甜吧！₍ᐢ •⌄• ᐢ₎
Relationships: Lover - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	盖楼

《盖楼》 文/zeroo  
  
1.  
陈见费尽心力地考到贺去依任教的这所重点高中，结果初来乍到的第一天，就被通知没有空余的教师公寓，让他先和一位老教师挤一挤。  
  
他看了眼老教师的名字，姓周不姓贺，他有点失望，也有点侥幸。躺在床上辗转反侧，他掰着手指头算一算，而今他与贺去依已经有五年没见过面了。  
  
暌违五年，匆匆流水，倏忽人世间，满地爬的奶娃估计都上幼儿园了，新坟旧墓边的野草葳蕤枯败又是几多年岁。  
他恨贺去依五年前的不辞而别，但心中的爱还是要比恨多好几重。近两千个日夜，他就像是一朵散云，在爱恨间逡巡，踅来踅去，撇掉了一身的幼稚、顽愚，千锤百炼出一颗铁打的心。  
  
恨么，爱么，两者均未消阙。  
  
想必贺去依也已经知道新来的一批老师中有他，贺去依会不会专门去新任教的教师名单里确认？那么，当他看见自己的姓名与证件照时会是什么表情？  
  
陈见想象不到，但他已经迫不及待地想要去见贺去依，迫不及待地想要把他抵在墙角，问他当年为什么要离开，问他有没有爱过自己。  
  
2.  
书桌上的手机震动，陈见从床上爬起来拿手机看消息。  
  
——【互助盖楼领喵币，一起瓜分20亿。】，椱ァ製这段描述￥ZheGeDuanWenShiWoMoYuXieDe￥后到☞◇綯℡寳☜  
  
——帮忙盖个楼^_^  
  
发送人的微信ID叫“思念成茧”，不知道是谁。自从被校领导拉进学校教师群，就有不同的人加他为好友。  
  
——好的，马上。  
  
出于礼貌，陈见立马回了信息。  
  
他觉得淘宝新出的套路蛮有意思的，你想赢吗？你想在网络大染缸中炫出七彩祥云吗？你想站在冲破苍穹的楼顶上俯瞰整个世界吗？你想每晚十点拿着鲜红的红包在队友中尬一曲“野狼disco”吗？  
  
那就拉好友给你助力吧！  
  
陈见觉得，这个活动不仅有巨大的商业价值，而且还能联络人与人之间的感情。自从10月25日开始，他的小学同学、初中同学、高中同学、复读班的同学、大学同学乃至七大姑八大姨都给他发信息，让他帮忙助力……  
此活动影响甚广，波及范围甚宽，气势浩荡，人声阗阗，拉枯摧朽！这是一场不分年龄，不分性别，不分职业，只分必胜信仰的网络鏖战。  
全体冲浪网民都坚信胜者为王，败者为寇寇！我们不能输，更不能怂！  
  
粘贴，复制，点开淘宝……  
陈见看见淘宝自动跳出来的页面：贺**给你分享了……  
他倒不是多么敏感的人，但只要提及“贺去依”这三个字中的任一个字，他都格外一惊一乍。  
首先，这个人姓贺；其次，这人实名淘宝ID是三个字的。那么，这个人会不会就是贺去依？  
陈见捂住乱窜的心跳，站起来，四处走动了几十秒，又毫无顾忌地向后倒在床上，脑袋磕得生疼。  
他格外小心地点开这个人的头像，又格外小心地点开他的朋友圈。  
这位贺姓朋友的朋友圈徒留一条动态：从此，思念像剥丝不断的茧。  
动态显示的时间是2014年6月8号，是陈见刚考完最后一场英语考试的时候。  
  
他对2014年6月8号这天的记忆尤为深刻，出考场，人海茫茫，但他找不到贺去依。晚上的散伙饭，有人借着酒意纷纷道出深藏心底多年的小秘密，在互通心意后，两人甚至开始筹划未来要报考哪个城市哪个大学。有人却在烂醉里麻痹自己，刚刚毕业就失恋，这滋味，不好受。  
贺去依无故消失，陈深找不到，也联系不上。  
全世界都在谈恋爱，只有陈见在失恋。  
盛夏是那么热闹，又充满活力，那个夏天，他就像肃秋早凋的残花败蕊，死气沉沉。  
  
陈见没来由地紧张，该来的总会来的，他提手在键盘上徐徐挪动：你是贺去依？  
想必对方也苦守在屏幕前，几秒钟过后，陈见便收到信息：是的。  
  
验证了吧，果然是他。  
  
陈见放下手机，在房间里踱来踱去，焦躁、狂喜在他心里挥舞着金丝流苏大旗，等静下来，他又不知道回复什么，于是很客套地滑动手指：久疏问候，想必你也安好。  
对方像是窥伺到他内心的想法，也像在期待他的回复，好半晌复又发来信息：挺好的，有时间吗，学校三香街道157号，有家卖卤煮的酒馆，我们，去坐坐？  
对方好像比自己还要主动？这倒有点不像当初那个动不动就大红脸的贺去依了，陈见咬咬嘴唇，叩齿吞津，稍稍润了润嗓子，回复：好，七点半，准时见。

3.  
陈见有点“包袱”，他换了一身干净利落的衣裳，又拿餐巾纸沾了点水把皮鞋头擦拭得干净锃亮。  
出门前，他对着按灭的手机屏幕整理发型，抹平衣角，调整了十几分钟的面部表情，最后挑了一款自认为最潇洒最澹然的表情出门。  
要成熟，要稳重，要淡定，要把握主动权，要偃旗卧鼓、不动声色地让对方先兵荒马乱。  
  
“小陈——哪儿去啊？”同事戴着黑框眼镜坐在沙发上看报纸问他。  
“哈！见一位故友！”还没出门，陈见就后悔了，他想躲回房间，想等到迫不得已时再去见贺去依。  
“好，那注意安全——”同事说。  
“好……”陈见只好把刚收回去的腿迈出去，继续往前走。  
  
天在飘雨，所幸不大。千条线，万条线，落入水中看不见，陈见避过老街路面上的小泥洼，穿过一个个小吃店前的挡雨棚。  
冰冰凉的雨线撩过他的脸颊，烧心的温度好像也降下来一点儿了。  
他开始慢慢回忆起他和贺去依第一次见面的情景……  
  
4.  
离高考还有三个月，家里人总是煞费苦心地帮陈见找家庭教师，就是没有一个教师能留下来超过三天的。  
少年人不在乎冷热，三月天里，陈见像往常一样，打完球穿着露胳膊露腿的球服回家。他“嘭”一声打开门的时候，贺去依就已经坐在哪儿了。  
他家没其他人，爸妈以及哥哥夙夜在司，每天为了生意场上的大事小事情奋力厮杀，没空管他。

陈见用眼睛细细描摹着贺去依的脸，干净，透亮，鼻眼俊俏，一点儿也不像24岁的大人，倒像是个高中生。  
他对这个新家教还是有些了解的，资历尚浅，但操刀娴熟，擅长对症下药，好像还有一个肾衰竭末期的母亲。  
  
贺去依也在看着他，好端端的高中生剃了几近光头的板寸，浓眉被刻意地断开两笔。乖谬看不透，身高腿长，周身气势凌铄，总而言之，就是看起来凶巴巴的要吃人……  
他回忆了一下陈见的相关信息，高四学生，去年高考在家躺尸睡觉根本没参加考试，喜欢打架，喜欢发脾气，以及最喜欢欺负自己的家庭教师……  
陈见的家长给贺去依一个月开三万，三万对于他来讲是一个天文数字，母亲没有几天时间了，他必须得保住这份工作。  
  
“新老师？”陈见把肩上的包扔在沙发上，整个人靠在贺去依对面的沙发上戏谑地盯着他看。  
“你好，从今天开始，我是你的新家庭教师，我叫贺去依……”贺去依站起来，走到陈见面前，要和他握手。  
贺去依笑起来单纯可爱，总有一点小光粒在他光滑细腻的鼻尖游走。和陈见比，他才像是不谙世事的那一个。  
陈见一抬腿，用脚尖轻轻踢了下他的膝盖骨，他整个人都跌进了陈见的怀里。  
“对不起，我压着你了吧……”贺去依慌忙起身。  
“你叫贺去依是吧？去——衣——那……你给我脱个衣服看看？”陈见微微颔首，笑得人畜无害，却动作强硬地把他框在怀里，“你是我的第一个男家庭教师，知道为什么吗？”  
“不……不知道……”贺去依从他怀里挣扎开来，小声嗫嚅道。他鼻尖上的白色蜉蝣不再游走，而是变得红润，他整个人冒着湿润的气。  
“我是gay，你是英语老师，知道gay是什么意思吧？就是同性恋，我对女人不感兴趣，就喜欢男人，喜欢像你这种漂亮的男人……”陈见欣赏着他脸上的风晴云雨和电闪雷鸣，又补充说，“我是上面的那个，就是喜欢把人压在身下干的那个……懂了吧？”  
  
贺去依低着头不肯讲话，深黑色的眼珠渐敛光芒，被他暗藏在刘海下面，想必是被吓傻了。  
识趣点儿的话，就跑啊，走也行，实在不行滚也可以啊……陈见险侧地想。  
他太低估贺去依的忍耐力了，贺去依缓缓坐在他身边，给他解释：“gay也能当形容词的，意思是快乐的，这个在牛津和韦氏词典里都能找得到……”  
最后他又补回一刀：“同性恋也是要高考的，这个真没办法……”

陈见真的要被他气吐血了。  
5.  
陈见喜欢欺负贺去依，贺去依就让他欺负。只要他能做一艘扬帆启航的船，只要他能迎风破浪，最终安全抵达海港，贺去依甘愿为他奉献一切。  
于是，贺去依奇迹般地留下来，呆了一个月，而陈见的学习成绩也向着好的一端发展，陈家人给他的薪水拨到了4万。  
相处久了，贺去依也习惯了陈见随时随地、见缝插针地给他抖黄色废料。陈见也习惯了有这个温柔内敛的成年人陪着他。  
两个的关系开始微妙地抽芽。

正如所有故事都有自己转变的契机一样，陈见和贺去依关系改变的契机在四月里的一个雨天。  
窗外的小雨淅淅沥沥下个不停，连绵无尽头。陈见站在攀着白雾的落地窗前踱来踱去，斜雨和风扬起来的灰尘降低了大气的可见度。  
已经是晚上六点半了，可是贺去依还没有来。

“迟到一分钟扣十块钱薪水……”  
陈见准备给他发微信，手指在屏幕上缓慢滑动。  
“迟到一分钟给亲一下……”  
“迟到一分钟给……”  
单是瘫在沙发上肖想着，陈见的脸就腾起了一片火烧云。他想贺去依的确是他见过最漂亮的男人，他头发软软的，睫毛软软的，就连唇上微陷的人中都嵌着软软的绒毛，有些看不见的地方肯定也是软软的。  
想着想着，他躺在沙发上睡着了。

“怎么在这儿睡着了？”  
睡梦中有人在摇他，陈见在假寐，纤密的睫毛掩住了透彻外溢的目光，他看起来像是个睡熟的、毫无戒备的孩子。  
“不闹腾的时候挺可爱的，以后都要这么乖就好了……”  
借着睫毛间细微的空隙，他看见贺去依蹲在他身边看着他，贺去依的表情看不大清，但依稀能瞥见他嘴角上扬的弧度。  
贺去依伸手，轻轻揉了揉他带刺的头发，语气尽显宠溺：“其实是个很好的孩子啊。”  
立马睁开眼，并非陈见本意，只是贺去依的手是湿的，他袖口还滴着水，不用想也能猜到他是淋着雨来的。

心有一角，现已坍塌。

“怎么不带伞？下这么大的雨，其实不来也可以的。”陈见抓住他的手，冰凉。  
他坐了起来，眼神逼人。  
“你……没睡着？我去医院给我妈送饭，离开家走得匆忙，就忘记带伞了，”贺去依觉得自己的手被自己学生抓着很欠妥，于是收缩指节，从他手里退了出来。他讪讪解释，“哪能说旷工就旷工？我得对得起你家人支付的薪水呀……”  
贺去依看他表情依旧是带着笑，可他浑身都湿透了，发根在滴水，微卷的睫毛上还留存着些许小水珠，丰润别致的唇像刚过水的樱桃。  
“我们开始补课吧？”贺去依问他。  
“哦。”陈见敷衍他，转身就走进了自己的房间。  
他打开衣柜，拿出一套新睡衣，又把它塞进衣柜角落。他挑了一套清洗过，但依旧带着他专属荷尔蒙味道的睡衣走出了房间。  
“你先去洗澡，内裤是新的，睡衣是我穿过的……”陈见把衣服递给他，贺去依没接。他挑着眼问他，“怎么？嫌弃我穿过的衣服？还是想让我帮你洗澡？”  
“没……没有，”贺去依接了衣服，支支吾吾地解释，“那我先去洗澡了，洗完澡再给你补课……”

浴室的门是磨砂玻璃的，透视度几乎为零，陈见正对着浴室门口位置，隐约之中，他看见有一个藕白色的身影在晃动。  
陈见觉得自己就像是一个极端的妄想者，借着哗哗水声，他的心狂跳不止，他隔着一扇门把贺去依光溜溜的身体在心里描摹了个遍。陈见自认为不去学艺术，真是可惜了他这个人才。  
氤氲的热气从浴室门缝里挤出来，缘着他的脚尖一直缠绕进他硬刺似的发梢，他却像一个囚奴，被困在沙发的一角。

“洗好了，给你添麻烦了……”贺去依从浴室里走出来，他湿着头发，弯下腰挽及地的裤腿儿，陈见的衣服——他穿大了一个号。  
只要贺去依微一吸嗅，就能闻见陈见睡衣里充满阳光和荷尔蒙的味道，这种专属味道就像是兴奋剂，贺去依越嗅越想嗅，越嗅越是觉得开心，他问陈见：“去补课吧？”  
“晚上八点四十三了，补什么课？”陈见捉住他的目光，带他看了眼客厅滴答响的时钟，走到他身边，蓦地叼住他的唇，吸吮半天，附在他耳边问，“贺先生究竟想给我补什么课呢？是生物课吗？”  
单身24年的贺去依居然……被他亲懵了……  
结果是陈见把手伸进他睡衣里，轻轻捏住他的一只乳，他整个人就软进了陈见怀里。

“别这样……求你了啦……”  
贺去依被陈见抱上床，任由陈见脱光他的衣服，任由陈见在他身上肆意凌虐，白净的皮肤很快被搓揉出一大片红色印记。  
“那要怎样啊？不妨，老师来教教我？是这样吗？”陈见一口咬在他胸前硬挺的两粒上，像婴儿吸奶一样发出“呜呜呜”的声音。  
“或者是这样？”陈见抓着他常年握笔的手，掏出他的枪，随手扯了一下自己的内裤，自己那管21.3cm的枪也跟着弹了出来，两根枪贴在一起磨蹭，很快都硬了起来。  
“不是的……我年龄比你大，而且我们两个都是男人……”  
两管枪很快走火，枪口缓缓淌出浓稠的液，陈见把白色的液涂抹在自己粗长的枪杆上，又慢慢把枪口送进贺去依身下的小洞内。  
“同性恋都得高考，两个男人就不能在一起了？哪门子的道理呢？您年龄比我大，我下面还比你大呢……”陈见压在他身上说，边说边折腾他。  
“那你轻点……也请慢一点……”贺去依捂住他的嘴，在他身下苦苦呻吟。  
最终子弹还是刺穿他的直肠，又穿透了他的心。

“我爱你，先生，真的爱你。”陈见吻他。  
“我……我也爱你，就是你太凶了……”  
爱情不分时间顺序，也忘乎四季轮回，说来就来了，就像一杯能自热的水，从常温25摄氏度一下子就抵达100摄氏度的沸点，滚烫又热烈。  
贺去依自然也爱他。

6．  
两个人的关系从师生变成恋人，好像就跨了那么微乎其微的一小步，陈见总觉得非常不可思议。他家人几乎没有回过家，每天，他和贺去依抓紧时间补课，然后抓紧时间上床大干一场。  
在那个每个高中生都要隐藏小心思，绞灭情愫的特殊时期，陈见却可以洋洋得意地谈恋爱和做爱，同时，他的成绩更是突飞迅猛。  
他也有一点见不得光的小心思，譬如贺去依是不是因为他母亲的医药费才委曲求全地跟他上床，好保住这份工作。  
他也曾试探过贺去依，他给他卡，贺去依拒绝了。他给他微信转钱，24小时后自动退还了。他甚至定制了两枚切工3EX的钻戒，单一枚转手就可以卖出十几万，贺去依还是拒绝了，说是等他以后挣了钱由他来买两个人的戒指。

陈见爱贺去依，义无反顾，且深信不疑。

“所以，你去年为什么不参加高考？”离高考还有一个星期，贺去依躺在他怀里问他。  
陈见贪恋他身体的香味，明明两个人用的是同一种洗发水和沐浴露，可用在贺去依身上却格外得香，可能有的人天生就吸香吧。  
“能不回答吗？说出来怕你笑话我……”陈见苦苦地说。  
“说吧，有什么心事说出来就好。”贺去依轻轻拍拍他的背，又亲亲他的脸，跟哄小孩儿似的。  
“那我……说了……我们班同学，以及我们全校的高考生都有家人陪伴，我没有，我爸妈还有我哥根本没时间搭理我……所以我就想着考不考都无所谓，反正也没人会送我进考场，也没人在考场外面等着我，就跑掉了呗……”陈见说，他声音有点哽咽。  
果然，还只是一个小孩啊。  
贺去依感觉自己心都要融化了，他紧紧环住陈见的腰，安慰他：“今年高考，我陪你，送你进考场，等你考完了，我就在考场外面等着你，我哪儿也不去……所以，今年高考好好考好吗？”  
“好……”陈见亲吻他眼皮，扯来一条空调被盖在两人身上，安然进入梦乡。

大都好物不坚牢，彩云易散琉璃脆。太容易得到的东西，就像是提前透支了自己的某种好运去得到它，最终，玩一玩，闹一闹，上天迟早是要收回去的。  
考完最后一场英语考试，考场外面并没有贺去依的身影，陈见恨不得把其他无关紧要的人全送往外星去，他只想找到他的贺去依。  
贺去依却平白无故地消失了，连彩云散后的一片湛蓝，以及琉璃脆后的半粒渣子都没留给他，一别经年，空空数载，杳无音信。

7.  
三香街卖卤煮的酒馆，未见其名，但闻其香。小茴香、桂皮、肉蔻、山奈、香叶……的香味似乎加浓了夜色。  
雨渐歇，陈见穿街入堂，店门口亮黄色的两盏布灯，让他有一种夜归长傍酒家灯的错觉。  
只是店内喧闹的客声立马把他拉回了现实，他觉得，贺去依应该还没来，因为贺去依一向守时，不会迟到也不会早到。

“哟，这位客！您里边儿请，先给您捎杯热茶吧！”店里的服务员肩上搭着白色长条巾，陈见刚一踏槛，他就立马笑吟吟地跟过来了，“您是等人呢，还是赴约呢？要不您看您先进来坐坐？”  
该说的话都叫这服务员说完了，陈见一时语塞：“我……”  
“这位先生是我朋友，我们有座儿了，劳您费心了……”  
陈见抬头，是贺去依。  
要死！

服务员礼貌地走了，诚然，陈见想把服务员拉住再聊一会儿，他目光一直尾随服务员进了厨房端菜，却不敢回头看贺去依一眼。  
“咳……你来得挺早啊……”陈见鼓起勇气去看贺去依，他还是一副不见老的年轻面皮，气质儒雅，像砚台里的小裂缝，久经墨的研磨，墨汁的浸染，愈发古朴深沉。  
“学校网不大好，影响我刷新淘宝页面，拉人给我盖楼，所以来这儿蹭网来了……”贺去依笑着说，“里面靠窗的是我们的位子，很安静的，我点了很多好吃的，你一定喜欢。”  
陈见也笑着回应：“走吧……”

两个人坐在位子上，贺去依毫无顾忌地看着陈见，像随手翻动一本读物般自然。  
陈见的头发留长了，细细碎碎的刘海垂下来煞是好看，他的断眉早已生长整齐，合二为一了。  
贺去依心道，孩子还是长大了。

他在看我？是在看我吧？  
陈见低着头想。  
要不发个贴，找网友求助？失踪五年的前男友找到了，他一直盯着我看怎么破？  
陈见不知道如何开口，于是拿筷子拨弄青花瓷盘子里的酱牛肉、猪肚丝、虎皮鸡爪、红烧琵琶腿、醋泡藕片……之前想好的询问犯人般的千言万语，此刻，正和卤煮一起被吞咽进肚。  
出息啊！

“怎么想起来要当教师的呢？你爸妈同意吗？”贺去依夹了块牛肉放进他的小碟子中。  
陈见想了又想，他拿起喷有梅花斗雪的瓷白酒壶，给自己满上，也为贺去依马满上。  
半晌，他看着贺去依的眼睛，坚定又诚恳地回答：“因为我喜欢的人是一片桃李，我只想做他身边的一则兰杜，和他共执夜灯，同立案头，春看浮花，冬看吹雪……还想和他上床……可是我不确定他还喜不喜欢我。”

陈见这辈子最害怕“等”，他害怕等人，也害怕等待消息，这种感觉就像是把自己的命线全部交付给一个人。  
他期待又迷茫。

可这次贺去依没让他多等，仅仅过了几秒钟，他说：“还喜欢……其实一直都喜欢……”  
陈见擦了擦眼角狡辩：“我刚才吃到花椒了……都把我麻哭了！”  
贺去依也不见得有多坚强，他提箸夹起一片姜，吞下，语气哽咽：“真的，这姜也快把我辣哭了……”  
两个人二十多岁的男人，一起对坐在小餐桌上，泪眼婆娑，千言万语好像都无关紧要了，他们只需要一个眼神就可以了。

“你妈妈呢？身体还好吗？”陈见拿纸巾替他擦干眼泪问道。  
贺去依微微低头，声音颤抖着说：“去世了，很早之前就去世了……”

很早？那是多早？

陈见心里突然有了一个想法，他问：“我能否知道具体时间呢？”  
贺去依显然是不愿意回答，他连喝了两杯酒，好不容易才压下心里的难过，说：“在你高考前五天……”  
陈见心里咯噔一下，像有枚落地的石子，带着棱角砸伤了他的心。  
果然，贺去依是回家为他母亲办葬礼了。  
“对不起，这些我都不知道，还让你接送我高考，对不起……”

酒精不仅能麻醉一个人的身体，也能麻醉一个人的神经。他都能想象得到，当时贺去依有多么痛苦，母亲去世了，还不能立马举办葬礼，得忍着痛，不露声色地陪自己高考。

“啪啪——”  
陈见给了自己两巴掌，再来第三巴掌的时候，他的手却被贺去依捉住了。

“不怪你……”周围全是人，贺去依握着他的手，毫不在乎地吻了一下。他解释，“怪我不该离开你，当时想着离开你，你忘了我，就能有更好的未来。可除了你，我再也没有喜欢上别人的能力了。是我太自私了，对不起……”  
“我不会再让你喜欢上别人，绝不会，也绝不会再让你跑掉了。”陈见目光炯炯地说。  
贺去依泪中含笑，笑里裹泪地看着他：“好，别再让我跑掉了……”

陈见看见贺去依光滑的鼻尖上，仍旧有一只小光点在游走，一如当年。  
餐桌下，两个男人，握着彼此的手，深深地，紧密地，且温暖如故地十指相扣。

**Author's Note:**

> 甜吧！₍ᐢ •⌄• ᐢ₎


End file.
